The Past is Past
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Ethan and Caleb are two separate puzzles that no one has ever solved. Together, they shock people as to how they can be brothers and why they don't get along: they're too different. But there was a time when they weren't so. A story of how Ethan and Cal got to where they are now and exactly what changed to make them dislike each other so much. For Jinxy13112.
1. Beginnings - Chapter 1

I'm sorry for the long gap in my updates, but I was ill for half term and then I was away in London before returning to school and time managed to escape me.

Anyways, this is for Jinxy13112 [she writes wonderful stories] as she requested. I hope you all enjoy it.

I'm trying something slightly different for this and so each chapter will begin with a quote/epigraph format that is somehow relevant, but I'll let you figure that out.

P.S. Sorry for the long quote in this chapter, but I cut some of it, but everything else kind of fitted too well to cut. Other chapters will have shorter quotes though I promise. x

* * *

><p>Ethan and Caleb appeared to many to be complete opposites.<p>

All who met them could usually pick up the differences with such little effort.

Differences which didn't used to be so different.

* * *

><p><em>"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life."<br>- Bob Marley_

* * *

><p>Cal wasn't a spoilt child, but he didn't go without. His mother was a doting and kindly woman who abided to whatever needs he had. His father was a high flyer and earned the main percentage of the family's income, his mother working part time and spending the rest of it as a housewife. A happy one though.<p>

He had briefly turned four when his mother had Ethan. Cal hadn't quite understood at first, but as the months went on he'd learnt that he would have a younger sibling. The prospect had excited him and when his mother was taken to hospital he couldn't contain his excitement at the result. From the moment of his sibling's birth, things started to change, firstly in a positive light.

His baby brother suddenly became the epitome of his life.

For the first two days, his parents couldn't drag him away from the small human being. Ethan was born on a Thursday, so Cal ended up missing school on Friday and refusing to sleep. Originally his parents hadn't been sure on a name and he spent part of his Friday helping his mother to sort out their final shortlist.

They decided together on Ethan, because Cal decided he could call him 'Eth' for short.

The moment Cal was allowed to hold him he could practically have jumped for joy – he didn't obviously because Ethan was in his arms and that would have been incredibly dangerous – and his face beamed what he felt inside outwardly.

Going home from the hospital had almost seemed foreign with another presence in tow, however Cal quickly decided that he liked the idea of having someone who would look up to him and turn to him in times of need and that he could look after someone and have a responsibility of his own: an important one which he could never allow to lack.

"Mum, can Ethan sleep in my room?" He'd asked in the car, desperate to start fulfilling that role from day one.

"No, Cal," She replied sweetly, "we have the nursery for him."

Upset welled within him, but he'd known that answer was coming. He brushed it off and asked another question instead, "Can he sleep in my room when he's older then?"

"Possibly or he could have his own of course," His mother answered, "We can convert the nursery for him into whatever he would like."

Cal wasn't a spoilt child and he was used to not always getting his own way.

Usually, but not always. Yet being refused such trivial things which really should not have mattered to him quite as much as they did brought anger swelling up inside of his veins.

"But I want him to stay in my room!"

"Caleb listen to your mother." Hissed his father angrily as he drove, fed up with this eldest son asking so many questions after already having pestered so much over the past couple of days.

His mother, the peacemaker as always just turned to her husband and spoke, "He's allowed to be interested dear, this is his little brother we're talking about." She put an end to it. Cal just smiled happily.

* * *

><p>Every day was the same routine for a long while.<p>

Father worked and earned, mother cared and nursed and brother fussed and cuddled. He loved his little brother and doted on him as much as his mother had done for him and did now for the pair of them.

Ethan grew every day and Cal (even at the age of four) was insistent that he be allowed to take photos.

On his fifth birthday, he shared all of his presents, sitting behind his small brother and opening each one; trying to get Ethan to unwrap things with him, even though an eleven month old baby was really not capable of such.

Cal made sacrifices.

He stopped seeing his friends, started researching – to always be prepared he told his father, who had disliked the change in his son - and saved up his pocket money rather than spending it straight away on sweets.

His father didn't like Cal's time being constantly spent with his brother, but as he was commonly at work, Cal paid him no mind and defended any remark with a 'mother said' and a pout before returning to his past actions anyway, letting their be nothing that the elder man could do to sway him from such.

His mother was proud which was always obvious in her expression, and was happy for Cal to spend so much time with his little brother, never stopping him unless for reasons such as Ethan being asleep.

His father thought it unhealthy, his mother believed otherwise.

In the long run, one would be right and one would be wrong.

* * *

><p>There you go. I might not be able to get the next chapter up for a bit as I'm trying to work all of the chapters out still for a minute, but I wanted to post something for you all.<p>

Thank you all for your amazing support, I love each and everyone one of you for your kindness in taking the time to review, favourite, etc.


	2. One Life - Chapter 2

I'm sorry this has taken ages. My break from writing was longer than I thought, but I'm glad to have time to do so again. I've had so many ideas for these two since November, especially with their new and upcoming storyline, so I hope to have those written up soon.

Anyway I hope you like chapter two.

* * *

><p>Cal made his career choice at a young age.<p>

Ethan knew his before he was aware of it.

The right choice? Maybe. But once they'd taken it, it was their life.

* * *

><p><em>"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."<em>

_― Mae West_

* * *

><p>It became normal to see Cal attached to his brother, with little chance of tearing him away.<p>

"Caleb," His father called one morning. He'd taken a day off and planned to spend it with all of the family. His wife though, had claimed that was not quite possible as Ethan had turned out to be unwell, so it would just be him and Caleb, "We're going."

Cal had no answer. He was stood looking over his brother, wrapped up in a white blanket with a teddy bear to his left. He didn't want to wake the finally sleeping baby, whose crying had kept him up with worry for part of the night.

"Caleb!" The elder son could hear his mother saying something about not shouting for Ethan's sake. It didn't matter anyway, for the loud call had woken his brother and Cal had to momentarily shut his eyes to quell the anger he was beginning to feel towards his father. It seemed to increase along with his age.

"Leave him be." His mother's voice was raised now and Cal shut the door to Ethan's room in the hope of blocking out part of the argument, and hopefully a lot of the noise.

"It's alright, I'm here," Cal assured, taking a hold of Ethan's little hand, "Your brother's here."

There was a moment of peace, of tranquility.

"Get your shoes on." The door opening put an end to that.

"No," Caleb answered defiantly, still not having let go of Ethan's hand, "I'm not going."

"Caleb, get downstairs and-"

"Oh, be silent or go downstairs by yourself." Mrs Hardy interrupted as she pushed her way past her husband and picked up her crying child, a hand momentarily resting on Cal's shoulder before she did. For a moment there was silence, except for her gentle cooing to the little boy.

"Are we going or not?"

"What do you think?" Cal just watched his parents exchange, "Why don't you just go for a drive, Cal can stay here with Ethan and I."

Strangely, his father left without a word, but the starting of the car engine was enough to show what he felt.

Caleb watched his mother as she looked out of the window, rocking Ethan. He walked over to stand at her side and followed her eye line. The street was peaceful, more importantly, the sky was peaceful. Ethan had stopped crying, seemingly having fallen back asleep and Cal smiled.

"We should put a chair here," His mother began after a moment, "It seems most peaceful, it might even have helped calm your brother."

"It would be nice," He replied, "We could all sit together and look out," He knew he would like that and he hoped Ethan might too, "We could have a window seat."

"That's a nice suggestion." Cal liked his mothers praise.

* * *

><p>By the time Mr Hardy returned, Cal was in bed, his mother having put him there when Ethan once again moved into a state of unrest. He listened to their distant chatter and attempted to make out what he could, but the longer he stayed in bed, the closer sleep pulled him. He looked to his calender where a date was circled: the date of Ethan's birthday, his first birthday. Thirteen days.<p>

Sleep hooked his eyes and he fell asleep looking at the calender.

When he woke in the morning, it was to a quieter household. His father would be at work, but his mother had created a habit of bringing him breakfast in bed in the summer holidays. Of course the five year old knew this would change as she also had Ethan to care for now, but it was unusual for her not to wake him. He got up, and ventured to the hall. Immediately he headed towards Ethan's room and sure enough, he was right to have done so, for his mother stood there, peering down at Ethan with a slight edge of worry to her eyes.

"Mum?" He asked, as he poked his head around the door.

"Oh, Caleb, I'm sorry I should have woken you."

"It's alright," He stepped further into the room, stopping next to Ethan's cot, "Is he alright?"

"Your father says not to worry," "He's sure he'll be fine."

"I heard you last night," He hadn't, well he'd heard their mutterings and for once wondered why they could't have raised their voices over their concerns for his little brother, "Sort of."

"He's fine, Cal."

"What if he's not?"

"It's not like you to worry." She was right, he wasn't an easily worried child, though his brother was the epitome of his life now and worry was something which applied to the younger.

"I worry about him."

"He'll be alright," She answered, "He's got you, after all."

Cal nodded, "I'll always look after him," He would keep that promise, "He's my brother."

"He is indeed."

* * *

><p>By the evening, Cal was sat with his Aunt. She'd brought some sweets around with her - a usual occurrence when she visited, since Cal was old enough to eat sweets - as well as some DVDs. Cal wasn't watching them, nor was he eating the sweets. His Aunt had fallen asleep and the silence of the house was almost deafening after near on a year of Ethan's presence.<p>

He left the living room, unable to bear the ridiculous child's film (he knew he was a child, but he no longer felt like one what with his new responsibilities of having a brother to care for) and travelled upstairs. The nursery room was silent as a Cal ventured inside he looked around and wondered what these walls would one day be changed to when Ethan was older and had likes and dislikes of his own. It took a while to move the ottoman chest to be by the window, but once it was done, that was where he sat. The night sky was dark and filled with few stars and in all the time he sat there, he only noticed to. The moon was recently new, so there was little of it to be seen and the deep blue behind it reminded him of the dress his mother had worn out the first time his parents left him in his Aunts care. She wasn't much like her sister, but Cal saw something of his mother in her.

He couldn't sleep.

The conditions weren't right anymore, because there would be no crying tonight, no waking and getting up to see whatever the problem - or lack of - may be and it upset him more than it possibly should. When he finally did fall asleep, it was on new conditions. He sat reading over and over, whilst holding the teddy bear that permanently sat in Ethan's cot. He remembered shopping with his mother the day she chose it; he'd helped.

Waiting was the hardest thing, or felt like the hardest thing he'd ever done up to this point.

His father had been wrong. Ethan was not 'alright' and something more was wrong as his mother had decided when she called her sister, demanded she looked after Cal, phoned her husband to tell him to stay at work after his shift as she would be joining him when she brought Ethan to the hospital, and left in a taxi with the one thing Cal really valued out of everything he'd ever had. Ethan was not his 'families' as such, he was 'his'. He was Cal's little brother and no one else could ever hold that title, nor take it away from him and he would be dammed if he let them.

So he waited.

He waited and watched for any sign of the sleek black car he one day wished to own.

He waited all night, even if he was asleep for half of it.

* * *

><p>When he woke, it was to his mother's calming presence. She was sat beside him on the make shift window seat and beamed when he woke.<p>

"Come on sleepy head, lets get you ready."

"Where's Eth?" It was his first question; the most important question.

"He's alright, darling, he's in the hospital, your father stayed so I could come home and get you."

"He's alright?"

"Yes," She answered, desperate to make him believe her, for she knew he hadn't yesterday and rightly so in the end, "Yes, he's fine."

"Really this time?"

"Really this time," Cal breathed a sigh of relief, "Come on, lets go and see him."

He nodded and took her hand.

* * *

><p>Their Aunt came too and spoke in earnest conversation with Mr Hardy once they reached the hospital. Cal didn't want to know what they were talking about. It didn't matter. His mother led him straight to Ethan ad released his hand only when they where in the room. For a whole day, Cal was unmovable. He'd brought with him the bear and placed it next to his brother, taking a hold of the almost one year old child's small and delicate hand, watching as his little brother gripped his fingers around his thumb, with no signs of letting go.<p>

"Hey, little brother," It seemed a sensible way to begin, "I'm glad you're alright." His mother was smiling the whole time. For never had she thought Cal would take to having a sibling this well, after all she knew many who hadn't, but it seemed her boys weren't the same.

"He had a fever," His mother told him after a few minutes silence, "Nothing to worry about now though, they're sure he's alright."

"You said dad thought he was alright."

"Well, your father was wrong and that's what I was telling him last night."

"I'm glad you did." He answered before looking back to Ethan.

Hours had passed when his father left to drop his Aunt home. His mother left the room briefly to say goodbye to her sister and see them out to the car and it was in those minutes that Cal made a promise, a decision on his life.

"I'm going to become a doctor," He paused for a moment, thinking over his words without them even registering, his mind on autopilot as to what he was going to spout out, "I'm going to be able to look after you by myself, we won't need anyone else," Ethan's small grip appeared to get tighter, though that could always have been Cal's imagination, "It will be you and me, Eth."

At that moment, nothing was going to stop him, no matter what might come his way later.

* * *

><p>There you go, chapter two. I'm sorry it's really late in terms of when I first uploaded this story, but now I'm back I hope my updates will be more regular than they have been the past few months.<p>

I hope you liked it and thanks for all the support on my other stories, I'm glad you all like them and Ethan&Caleb as much as I do. x


	3. Likes and Dislikes - Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. I hope you like it and out of interest, who else is looking forward to tomorrow's episode?

* * *

><p>Caleb didn't start out as a party lover.<p>

Ethan never was.

Strange how one could find such a liking for something they used to hate.

* * *

><p><em>"It is much easier to focus on what you like than on what you dislike."<em>

_- Raphael Zernoff, I Am._

* * *

><p>Ethan's second birthday came and went.<p>

Cal was glad this past year of his brothers life had been uneventful, meaning it had worried him much less than the first. Changes had been made though. Mrs Hardy had had a window seat built in Ethan's room, had the living room redecorated and bought Cal a new football. Mr Hardy had continued working.

The garden was peaceful. Peaceful enough that Caleb wished he could spend some evenings out there, however his father hated sitting in the garden and his mother - who held him as the apple of her apple - wasn't keen to let him be outside alone. After Ethan's mysterious fever from last year, she had become rather unkeen to bring Ethan outside at night. Cal got the idea she didn't trust their father enough to leave the baby with him.

He spent a lot of time outside in the holidays, especially when it was summer and there was (or was meant to be) a fair share of sun. The new football saw daily use, but Cal hadn't played much over the winter after he nearly broke a mirror and his father demanded the ball be kept outside. Looking back, Cal knew it was a stupid idea to have brought it inside in the first place as there was always the high risk he could have injured Ethan, alas his mother had supported him in the idea and that was enough for Cal to enact it.

He didn't realise - or even ever think - his mother might favourite him over Ethan or why that could be.

He also didn't realise his own strength and when he kicked the ball, never put thought into it, even after multiple close shaves.

"Caleb!" His mother called after his ball had bounced off the door as she opened it. Cal always thought she looked funny when she put her hands on her hips and attempted to look stern to tell him off. It never seemed to come over that way, and she never seemed to truly mean it in that way. It was as though she did it to humour him, "How many times must I tell you, mind where you kick that ball."

"Sorry." He apologized, as was well mannered and expected of his upbringing. His mother was a fanatic for manners; his father for looking good.

"It's alright," She assured, dropping her hands from her hips and picking up the ball, "This time."

"I'll be more careful, I promise." He replied, taking the football back from her.

"I'm sure you will. Now come on, get ready, guests will start arriving soon."

He sighed. "Yes Mum." Reluctantly, he made his way indoors, his mother ruffling his hair as he entered the kitchen, despite his attempt to run far enough around so that she couldn't reach.

Cal hated the social events his parents hosted. They hadn't hosted one since before Ethan was born and after over two years of a gap, his father demanded on it, and his mother liked the idea of restarting them. He was hoping Ethan might kick up a riot, yet something was suggesting to him that his little brother was going to be exactly that and hardly the risk or riot type. More like the silent.

So he'd decided he'd have to cause the trouble himself if it came to it.

* * *

><p>When he was ready, he sat and looked out of his brother's bedroom window. It had a better view of the street,compared to his view of the garden. He kept a close eye on Ethan, who was sat on the floor playing.<p>

"You alright, Caleb?" His mother asked as she walked in and knelt next to Ethan.

Cal stood and sat next to her, "Are you bringing Ethan downstairs tonight?"

"Of course," She tilted her head slightly in that way that meant she was going to ask a question, "Why?"

"What if he doesn't like all the attention?"

"You did as a baby." That was embarrassing to know. And also annoying, considering his hopes to escape tonight.

* * *

><p>Cal was delegated the sofa and watch of Ethan.<p>

He didn't mind.

His parents spent the first part of the evening _'meeting and greeting'_, serving their guests drinks and starting conversations. Cal spent the first part of his evening smiling at everyone who walked through the living room door and came over to greet them, smiling at them both before talking to Ethan in a stupid voice that sounded like they planned on coddling him. Caleb decided he disapproved.

The evening continued with conversation, some music, but mainly conversation. Layers of voices over voices, talking about this and that, some of which Cal caught, some of which he understood and some of which he completely ignored.

_"It will be nice to have a break."_

_"Where would you go?"_

_"Why would you think that..."_

_"Wouldn't you if he was out half the night then..."_

Cal sighed. He ignored the conversation after the first five minutes, spending the rest of the evening focusing on his dear brother. This is why Cal ignored conversation and ended up just diving in.

The noise wasn't excessively loud, yet after an hour or so, it was loud enough to be distressing Ethan, more so than it had Cal at the same age.

So Mrs Hardy handed her drink to her husband, "I'm going to get Ethan to bed, this isn't working."

Seeing an opportunity, Cal dived in, "I'll take him."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I can manage," There was some air of unsurity from his parents, his father more so, "He is my brother, Mum."

"Of course he is," She answered with a smile, taking her glass back before gesturing upstairs, "Go on then."

He didn't go upstairs.

* * *

><p>"It's quiet out here," Cal remarked, Ethan said nothing, "I wish you could talk to me," To this Ethan made a small sound, "I mean properly, not just with sounds and the odd word or two."<p>

Cal had found himself desperate to be able to hold a conversation with his little brother. For a moment, Cal was sure he heard Ethan say his name.

"Sorry, what was that?" He looked down to the baby sat in his lap. Ethan looked back. Cal exhaled and looked back up towards the sky, leaning his head back into the chair, staying in silence for a while.

"Look up there, Eth," He began after a moment, pointing, Ethan turning his delicate head and raising and arm like his brother. Cal smiled, lightly shook his head and leaned in closer, whilst carefully taking a hold of Ethan's hand, "No, there," He guided his brother to be pointing in the right direction before letting go, "That's what they call a star."

Ethan smiled and as Cal didn't know much better, assumed he laughed. Cal turned his head to look at Ethan, "Do you like stars?"

Ethan nodded. Caleb was practically beaming, "You do."

He could get used to moments like this.

"Caleb?" Their father's voice echoed from down the hall and Cal felt his shoulders sink, just like how he felt his spirits deflating, "Get inside."

Sure enough the man appeared at the door, scowling as he looked at the elder.

"Why?" He didn't see a problem.

"Inside. Now."

"But we're fine."

"I said now Caleb!" The raised voice wasn't need. Ethan had looked around and Cal was holding his father's glare. It was a starting point for a magnitude of problems.

"Don't shout. He can hear you perfectly well." The emergence of his mother pulled his father's eyes from him and Caleb .

"He shouldn't even be out there, least of all with his brother."

She put down her glass and grabbed a wine bottle, pushing it towards her husband, "You go and take this into the living room and entertain our guests, I can sort this."

"Don't be too lenient." After Mr Hardy left, Mrs Hardy leaned against the door frame.

"Thanks Mum." Cal smiled again, but when he looked back to his mother, she wasn't looking quite so pleased as him. He stopped smiling almost straight away and looked down, tightening the arm he had around Ethan

The sound of her heels was muffled by the grass, but when she stopped, she bent down to his eye level, "What are you doing, Caleb?" She broke into a smile and then Cal knew it was okay to smile back. He was still the apple of her eye.

"I thought it might be a nice change," He explained, "And Ethan likes looking at the stars."

"Why don't you sit upstairs and look at them?" She suggested, "Then we know you're safe, but you can still be with Ethan, yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>So Cal did exactly that. He sat Ethan on his lap whilst he sat on the window seat and looked out at the stars. Ethan fell asleep eventually against Cal's chest and seemed content to stay there.<p>

Cal moved slightly after an hour when he began to get pins and needles and Ethan woke almost instantly. After a few minutes, the younger had settled again though, once again with his head on Cal's chest. He didn't move the next time.

The noise quietened gradually until Cal had seen everyone leave from his new perch. When the door opened, he looked up and watched as his mother walked in. She took one look at them and made sure to whisper, "You're still awake?"

"I didn't feel like sleeping."

"What will I do with you?" She shook her head, but Cal knew she meant it in jest, "Get into bed."

"It's the holidays though Mum, can't I stay here?"

"You won't be comfortable like that."

"I am," He attempted to insist. He wasn't. But he'd make do, "And Ethan is." That was more important.

"You're good to him."

"He's my brother."

She smiled. One Cal would never forget even though he was young. He'd picture her face like that, one day when she'd lost those lovely looks and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Mum," Cal called as she went to leave, yet still only slightly louder than a whisper, "Why does he want to sleep against my chest? I moved him and he didn't like it."

"Babies like to be able to rest against a heartbeat."

"Why?"

"They grow with for nine months before they're born and most are close to their mothers after they've been born. It's just a comforting sound they get used to," She explained, "One they sometimes like to hold onto."

"Was I like that?"

"You were more of an independent baby."

* * *

><p>Cal stayed where he was all night, Ethan remained asleep all night despite a few minor disturbances, all of which Cal was able to settle relatively easy. His little brother seemed to know he was in safe hands, Cal believed it. The shouting from downstairs reached his ears, but he put a hand over Ethan's, hoping to dim it.<p>

_"He's six, you can't trust him with a baby!"_

_"Have some faith in him. It wasn't like he went marching off down the street!"_

He disliked shouting, though maybe some noise was okay, like music.

He disliked party's and he disliked his father, the latter more than the former. The former he might be able to come to like. The latter he never could.

He liked his brother.

He'd stick with him.

Though he never thought he might come to dislike him.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all the support on all of my stories and I will keep writing for these two as long as you want to read them and as long as I'm inspired by George and Richard's brilliant acting (which is likely to be quite some time).<p>

Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks again. :) x


End file.
